


A Harder World

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Gwen's Tumblr Graphics Reposts [7]
Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), Hard Core Logo (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Be the trouble you want to see in the world.





	A Harder World

**Author's Note:**

> Text c. E. Horne & J. Comeau


End file.
